


To Travel By Storm

by astral_alien8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dominance/submission, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_alien8/pseuds/astral_alien8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Khan are sent into an alternate form of Earth's past, and in being stuck together, the two form a very unorthodox relationship, but one that seems to satisfy both parties' unusual hidden sexual desires. This include some strange foreplay that absolutely drives Kirk crazy, and he didn't even know he had a weakness for this sort of kink! Until now, that is...</p><p> </p><p>***A/N EDIT: Tags and rating make more sense now, but some of the tags listed still have not come into play yet. They will, but later. </p><p>***A/N 2: I have no idea how long this story will be, but my track record would say that it shouldn't be ridiculous amounts of chapters, so that's good news for me as the writer lol. Anyway, enjoy! </p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek or anything about it, nor do I get compensation for this or any of my works on here. I do it for the fun of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hazy. Everything seemed hazy. It was hot and humid, and oh what the _fuck_ was up with this _blasted_ sensation?! It was like the world was spinning, and every nerve kept firing off massive volts of electric pain in rapid succession. Fortunately, it seemed these white-hot shooting pains of lightning charges were in waves and bursts rather than a continuous thrumming pain, but that _damn_ sure didn’t make it okay!

Khan slowly forced himself to sit up as he managed to get his eyes to open more, his vision clearing away most of the haze that impeded his sight. ‘ _Oh this is definitely not the same planet I was just on moments ago_ …’ He noted, as his clear blue eyes scanned over the mass of land, observing the woods nearby, and the marsh-like area that he was just on the outskirts of right behind him. The scent of low-tide smacked him in the face all at once, and he felt himself crinkle his nose slightly in response. It was a pungent odor of decaying sea-plant matter and fish, and it was not necessarily a pleasant odor. He continued to survey the area, but saw no immediate signs of civilization, save for off in the distance, there were some docks protruding out into the waters that ebbed into the marshy wetlands. As he tried to force himself up a little more, the searing pains in his body’s nerves shot through him like a lightning strike, and he felt himself recoil, curling downward, unable to stave off the instantaneous reaction to the sudden coursing pain that just about took the wind from his powerful lungs.

As he was attempting to force himself straight again, he heard a murmuring to his immediate right, and felt something pulling on the back of his shirt. He by instinct turned to defend himself with cat-like reflexes, but was met with another burst of the shock sensations. He gritted his teeth, a guttural growl-like moan creeping from him as the pain won out over his pride. This was ridiculous! 

The blond youth attempting to sit himself up by means of pulling up on Khan’s shirt let out a yelp and doubled over in pain as well, apparently subject to the same effects. This was almost something of a pleasing sight to the Augment, as this pitiful fool was none other than his nemesis, James T. Kirk. He grinned at the sight of the brash young Captain in pain, but was slightly soured by the fact that he, the superior Khan, was also subject to the same ailment. He frowned at the realization, still watching as the smaller male now attempted to right himself again. Of course, moments after the attempt, the blond was knocked back to a curled position, bent over his own knees in pain. Khan chuckled at the sight, watching him repeat the process a few more times. 

Kirk shot the Augment a nasty look. “What’s so fuckin’ funny, you bastard?! It’s not like you’re doing any better!” He spat angrily.

Khan sneered at him. “Really? Is that why I have successfully managed to sit up?” 

Kirk took that as a challenge and slowly managed to do so as well, albeit with some mild shocks and complaints from his body. Khan eyed him as though he were a bug, and pushed himself to his feet, shakily, but managed to do it. He felt himself curling slightly as his muscles spasmed, forcing him into a slight hunch. He hissed in pain, and incrementally straightened himself. 

Kirk, not to be outdone by the egotistical Augment, followed suit, growling and grunting in pain as his body shuddered and protested against the action. Finally managing to stand as well, he looked around the area, finally taking in the location. “Holy….where _ARE_ we?” 

Khan looked around again too, speaking as he did so. He was stretching himself a bit, hoping that doing so would help stave off some of the odd effects. “I’d say we somehow found ourselves back on Earth, the question would more fittingly be _how_ …” 

Kirk scoffed, not missing the condescending tone. Silently, he thought the stretching to be a good idea as well, and started a few stretches of his own. In his private time, the Captain had a secret fondness for learning Yoga, and was doing some self-teaching in his quarters before and after shifts. 

Before Kirk even noticed it, the Augment had started heading off, and Kirk was left alone, still stretching. By the time he looked up, half hoping the smug smartass had noticed the ‘inferior human’ one-uping him with some REAL stretches, he saw only the back of the guy as he made his way to the edge of the woods. Kirk stood up and quickly caught up to the man. “Wait! Wait up! Where are you going in such a hurry?! We don’t even know _where_ on Earth we are, _IF_ that is actually _WHERE_ we even _ARE_!”

Khan just about snorted at him. “Your point? I plan to find out, and standing around here isn’t the most effective way to do that, now is it, _Captain_?”

Kirk hated this guy. He was such a smug asshole! OH it made it so hard to accept the fact that he now had to work with this guy, since he had been rehabilitated as an agent again by Section 31. Recently, he had a mission in a quadrant nearby, so when one of Kirk’s had gone awry on an away mission planet-side, he had been asked by his mission controller to go assist him. Kirk had gotten himself stranded on a planetoid with no communication ability due to an unusual storm surrounding it. Apparently, when he had gone down on a simple mission to deliver a parcel to an ambassador who had asked to meet there, requesting Kirk and Kirk alone, things had gone a little wonky when Kirk got down there, and after the ambassador left, Kirk was suddenly trapped by a bizarre storm that continued to grow in size. The properties of the storm were unknown, according to the science department on the Enterprise, but the only known data was that it had an unusually strong electromagnectic frequency, as well as a propensity for scrambling multiple systems on the ship if they ventured too close. It was too dangerous to risk an entire starship, but with Khan’s knowledge and particular skills as an agent, having faced many odd conditions on missions, it was logical to ask him to find and retrieve Kirk from this exploratory mission. He had taken a longer route around the storm, using traditional tracking techniques to pinpoint his location once on the planet’s surface. It had been about a three day hike to locate the Captain, and once he found him, he wished he had not. All they did was bicker and fight the whole hike back, but then in the middle of one of the banters, suddenly the waving motion of the purple and grey clouds above became a rapid kaleidoscoping of colors that looked downright dangerous. The two broke into a run, quickly forgetting about their argument, and now simply trying to find somewhere to duck out of this impending trouble. The swirls of ever-changing patterns of colors began to sparkle and pop with light and cracking sounds, when suddenly out of the blue, a huge roaring bolt of blue light came whizzing down and crashed all around them. The most ear-splitting crack of thunder erupted in their position and next thing they knew, the world around them began to haze and swirl, matching that kaleidoscope of colors, until it finally went to nothing but a blinding white, then nothing. Black. Next thing, they awoke on the grassy banks of the wetlands of what they now presumed was somewhere on Earth.

It was a harrowing experience, to have come from a desolate planet, barren, with nothing but the red dirt and cliffs with protruding rocks that leapt from the ground to the skies like barbaric teeth in the mouth of a hell-beast just waiting to shred you should you not watch your step. This made worse by the fantastical display of raw power, beauty and majesty that would have been a wonder to behold had it not been a storm that had to be witnessed at ground level. The only reprieve that came from the whole thing was that the strike from that bolt of energy wasn’t a fatal one. Instead, it apparently acted as some form of a transporter beam, but to just what specifications it tailored itself to was still an unknown variable.

The two men walked through the woods for what seemed like hours, before finally there were some distinguishable sounds of civilization. Well, cars at least. 

Khan was the first to step across the threshold of the woods to the road’s grassy borders, and the two were both a little shocked at what sights met their eyes.

“This….isn’t 2259 Earth anymore, is it?” Kirk said, looking a little shocked as he saw a red car with a sleek body, 20th century-style wheels, and apparently a need for gasoline as was evident by the tailpipe, go whizzing by. It was followed by many more of different shapes and styles, but all of a gasoline dependency, and quite clearly inferior to the models used in the time period they had come to know.

Khan watched it too, also unfamiliar with the model. “No…I’d say not…This looks like it is after my time as well, judging by these body styles…Not certain by how much longer, but definitely later…”

Looking both ways down the road, there appeared to be more signs of civilization in one direction than the other, so the two decided to follow the road that direction in hopes of more answers. 

They were met with many unusual looks as people passed by on the road, many honking their horns, some waving, some throwing unnecessary comments. Most of them were ignored or simply couldn’t be made out over the hum of traffic, but still, it was rather obnoxious.

Kirk felt himself getting hungry as the duo finally began to enter into what was a town. They had made it to the apparent downtown area, and there was a gas station immediately available first. Kirk found a little extra gusto and pressed forward, rushing ahead of Khan and into the store. He went up to the clerk, and gave a sunny smile. “Hey there! Um, this is gonna sound kind of odd, but my friend here and I were travelling…” He looked around, and realized he had sort of ditched Khan, and made himself almost look crazy. Just as the lady behind the counter was starting to pass a judgment on him, Khan happened to enter the store, and Kirk perked up, pointing to him immediately. “Him! That guy over there! John! C’mere!” He motioned Khan over to him, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the blond. He did comply though, strolling over casually. “See, my friend and I are from out of town, and we aren’t really sure where exactly we are…could you tell us please?” He gave a charming Kirk grin, his sapphire blue eyes causing the large lady behind the counter to swoon just slightly. 

“Aww, why certainly! You’re in Beaufort, sir!” She said charmingly in response, equally sunny.

Khan looked slightly confused and Kirk just blurted his confusion “Beaufort? Beaufort what, if I might ask?”

“….South Carolina, cutie! Where else?! How could you not even know what _state_ you’re in?! You get drunk and just road trip or somethin’?” She laughed.

Kirk’s eyes shifted subtly as though he were working out a problem. He looked at her again, grinning. “Yeahhh…sometimes we get a little carried away with the pub crawls, right, John? See, he’s my wingman when we go out.” He popped Khan in the chest with the back of his hand playfully, eliciting a displeased growl from Khan, who placed a hand on Kirk’s shoulder, digging his fingers in painfully.

“Right, _James_ ….” Venom oozed in his reply, and if Kirk had missed it in his words, it was quite apparent in his actions.

“AH, well, I think that’s all we’ll need here. Um, I think we’d better go.” Kirk tried to move from under the Augment’s grip, but it was only tightened in response.

“Oh, I don’t know about that…didn’t you want to look over the front page of the paper, James? You do have a fetish with seeing if any current events catch your eye…” He leaned in closer noticing the blond missing the hint. He whispered lowly, “Check the bloody _date_!”

Kirk’s eyes widened for a second, understanding hitting him. “Ah! Good call! I forgot about that today, didn’t I? I kind of have a bet on what’ll turn up anyway, so I do need to keep an eye out for the prompt headline…” He looked to the clerk again. “So…where are your papers, ma’am?”

She looked at the two with a grin, amused at their interactions, blushing a little at them, but pointed to the stand at the end of the long counter. He smiled at her and headed over there, feigning interest in the paper for a minute or two. He strolled back over to Khan casually, and the two headed out the door.

Khan looked at the smaller for an answer, but Kirk simply motioned him to follow, and lead the Augment to an unoccupied area around the side of the store. He spun in a circle for a moment, pulling at his hair, before he looked at Khan. “2013.”


	2. Chapter 2

Khan tilted his head slightly and looked around again subtly. Kirk was frustrated and Khan seemed more intrigued, which only frustrated the Captain that much more. _HOW_ could this not bother him?! Kirk shot Khan a very sharp glare, and Khan actually acknowledged it. “Is there something you wish to say? You look quite displeased with me…” Again, the Augment seemed amused. He was calm about the situation and the Captain was stressing. Khan chuckled seeing the younger’s eyes narrow, his glare deepening. “You look like you could use a cigarette.”

This time Kirk looked like he was going to explode. “ _Khan_!” He seethed. He almost couldn’t speak again for a minute, but he managed anyway, much to Khan’s amusement. “Just. You don’t _get_ it, do you?! We’re _trapped_! In a time that’s not ours! _THIS ISN’T THE TIME FOR JOKES_!!!”

Khan’s lips curled into a small grin, and he chuckled to himself, heading across the store’s parking lot and back toward the street. He didn’t say a word, instead, leaving the fuming blond no choice but to follow his lead.

Khan had not gotten very far across the parking lot, when the frustrated Captain came charging up to him. He slowed his pace as he caught up to Khan, matching his pace. The Augment’s stride was slightly broader than that of Kirk’s, but it wasn’t too difficult for him to keep up. The two walked in silence for a while, reaching the roadway again, headed further outward toward civilization.

The town they were in was unimpressive, as far as San Francisco could be compared, but then again, this was a small southern town, in a time that was significantly farther in the past. There wasn’t much around, save for the homes and streets they passed, a few convenience stores along the way, and a lot of wetlands, rivers, and woods….lots of woods…

The sweltering heat of the day began to irritate Kirk’s mood, as the temperature was hardly the only issue they were contending with. The location was also quite muggy, and the high moisture level of the air combined with the heat served to make their trip a miserable one. Their clothing was clinging to their bodies uncomfortably as not only did their sweat make them uncomfortably moist, but the sheer humidity level served to coat them in a nice film of liquid, causing them to suffer the most God-awful sticky sensations, particularly considering the fact that their clothing was hardly fitting for their current climate. Both men were in Starfleet issued black pants with boots, and Kirk had his long-sleeved gold command shirt with a black Starfleet issued undershirt, and Khan had his black Starfleet issued shirt, with a trench coat. The Augment had impressive stamina and a certain degree of resistance to extreme conditions, but his clothing coupled with their climate and the distance they were travelling was starting to have an effect on him as well. He felt himself growing irritable as well, growling lowly to himself as they walked for what felt like forever, in search of somewhere that would serve as an appropriate place to stay.

“Ohhh my GOOOOOODDDDDD!!” Kirk growled in frustration, starting to drag his feet. They had been walking for a couple hours now, and had only seen residential areas and the gas stations. There were apartments and such, but not anything like they had initially thought, when they assumed they had reached an actual town. Not a hotel had been spotted since they had entered this particular town, or whatever you wanted to call this little slice of hell, and he was getting really tired of trudging through this sauna of a place. "I am SERIOUSLY considering kicking in one of these apartment doors and just squatting there for a while….”

Khan felt himself stifle a chuckle at the suggestion by the Captain. That was something that would most definitely not be sanctioned by Starfleet, and for a Captain of said organization to suggest it was quite amusing. He didn’t entertain it with a reply, instead continuing forward. Kirk hadn’t said anything else for a while, assuming that Khan was simply being bitchy and didn’t want to indulge him in any form of banter at present.

As the two crept up on an area of what appeared to be a less residential area of the town, a sign slowly came into view that read “Motel 8”. Kirk felt his heart leap. It was a motel, which was always a dirty place, but it had a bed, and air conditioning….or so he hoped. There was the possibility that the place lacked that particular feature, considering he knew little about the time period, much less the hotel or the location he was in, but it didn’t matter! It was worth investigating it! He grabbed hold of Khan’s coat sleeve and tugged at it eagerly, pointing furiously at the sign. “Look! _Finally_! A motel! Thank _GOD_!!! Let’s _go_ , man! _Move it_!” He forced himself a final burst of energy, surging forward with what gusto he had left.

Khan growled in annoyance at the display, having yanked his arm from the blonde’s grip. He watched the younger speeding down the roadside toward the motel and scowled. ‘ _That kid is too reckless…_ ’ He thought bitterly as he saw the fool still forcing himself to run down the road. He scoffed at the waste of energy and casually followed suit, not for one second thinking that it was a wise move to force oneself to burn what little energy was left in his inferior body, on a long shot chance that he may be able to get a room at that dirty, bottom rung, cheap motel in the first place…

Once Khan caught up to the overzealous young Captain at the motel, he pulled open the doors, and saw him leaning on the desk in the lobby. The manager was standing there with a displeased look, and the younger check-in clerk was looking from Kirk to the manager in a rather distressed and confused manner. He felt himself sigh sharply, knowing this was not going well already. He hesitated, watching the scene play out for a minute, before he approached the debacle.

Upon hearing the footsteps approaching from behind, Kirk turned his sapphire hues behind himself, craning his neck around. He flashed a half-assed smile, his eyes betraying his lips. He was not getting anywhere. His attempt at a smile was supposed to reassure, but his eyes showed defeat. “Hey, John…’Bout time you caught up…”

Khan looked from Jim to the manager and the check-in girl and back to Jim. “Well what have we here? Looks like things aren’t going quite so well, now _are_ they?” It was painfully apparent in his tone that he was mocking the overconfident display the younger had given in his wasteful dash toward the motel earlier outside. “It would seem you only wasted your energy in running all the way down here, now _wouldn’t_ it?”

He looked so smug! It made Kirk feel a little less significantly about himself as he felt a slight embarrassment creeping through him. He cleared his throat, turning back to the manager. “C’mon, sir, please? Just for one night? It’s not like we’re broke, we just don’t have the correct form of currency, is all….can’t you sympathize with us, just this once?” He tried to sound as convincing as possible, playing on the heartstrings of the manager. It wasn’t working.

“I’m sorry, sir but this is a place of business. We can’t just let people stay here free of charge.” He said dryly, clearly annoyed with the attempts.

“Aw come ON, man! What happened to southern hospitality and all of that shit people talk about?” He said clearly annoyed.

The manager gave Jim a dirty look, crossing his arms over his chest. “Sir, I’m gonna have to ask you and your boyfriend to leave.”

Jim’s jaw almost hit the floor. He looked at Khan and back at the manager, then at Khan again, before his gaze settled on the manager for the final time. He pointed back at the Augment, now beyond frustrated. “Him. That guy. You think. I’d date…..this fella. Really? Him?” The manager said nothing, only raising his eyebrow, a slight grin gracing his lips. “Oh no, buddy…that’s not cool…not at all…I’d not be caught DEAD with this asshole, he’s a business partner and nothing more, you got me?”

Khan grinned widely, seeing the clear annoyance in the blonde’s body language and hearing it in his voice. This was perfect. He stepped up to him, just as he was about to go punch the smug grin right off of the manager’s face, and he pulled the smaller into a one armed hug. “Now, pet….don’t go getting so defensive….I thought we agreed to stop denying one another. You know that hurts my feelings…” He purred into Kirk’s ear, clearly loving the shocked look on the young Captain’s face.

Kirk’s eyes went wide. He felt the heat starting in his neck, tinting red from his neck up through his cheeks and to his ear tips and his nose. His eyes shot to the side, locking onto Khan, narrowing moments later, as he pulled himself from the Augment’s embrace. Of course it all took about a minute, as the shock had to wear off before he was able to react. He turned to face the larger male, looking him up and down, searching him for answers before he finally spoke. “W…the…how….why…I…you….” He was stammering for words, still almost unable to process the fact that THIS guy… _Khan_ …Had actually just done that! “ _KHAN_!!” He finally snapped sharply, forgetting to use his cover name “..... What the _FUCK_ was that about?! I’m not your damn pet and don’t you _EVER_ do that again! Understand me, _COMMANDER_?” He barked, half out of embarrassment and half just reaction.

Khan was grinning ear to ear, chuckling as he turned to leave. “Very well, Captain. Have it your way. But there’s no point in denying it…you know you liked having me right in your ear…speaking in such a manner…all for you….”

Kirk felt himself reddening again, and he searched for something he could toss at the Augment…anything! But there was nothing. Instead he ran after him, still foaming at the mouth, mortified at the stunt the shameless bastard had just pulled on him. He caught up and punched him in the arm, and Khan grinned at him, pinching the smaller on the ass rather firmly. Kirk squealed audibly, covering the area, reddening again, looking back nervously to the two motel employees who were watching them, reaffirming their assumption of the two of them being together. Kirk shot Khan a glare of daggers and ice. “ _Khan_! What the _fuck,_ man?! Why did you do that?!”

Once again Khan was grinning, a chuckle slipping out as Kirk finished his question. “Oh I simply couldn’t resist, _Captain_ …” He purred. “You see, when your reaction to the accusation came across so blatantly, I saw the perfect opportunity to mortify you, and quite simply leapt at it.” He saw the sour scowl on the smaller’s face and smirked. “It’s true, you know…”

Kirk looked at him oddly, but still sharply. “What is? Me enjoying you purring that shit into my ear? PFFT! Not hardly, pal! You didn’t exactly say anything sexy!” He snapped. Then again…it wasn’t so much the words...but- _NO_! He caught himself about to trail off on something he may have found sexually appealing about the experience, and that was simply not allowed! He, however, couldn’t really deny, it was pretty fuckin’ hot to have that beast of a man purring ANYTHING implicative of a relationship into his ear in that velvety, sultry, deep dark voice of his….and it really was only made that much sexier with that beautifully annunciated English accent…He felt a shiver run through him, feeling the hot breath kiss his ear again, hearing the words run through him again like a shock. He tried not to look at Khan again, but that damn bastard was right! He couldn’t admit that though…

He looked to his side slightly, trying not to be noticed by the Augment, but it was…Khan was smirking. “I see that look, Captain…you are turned on…Naughty boy…naughty, _NAUGHTY_ boy….” He side stepped, moving his position closer to the younger, as they walked. Kirk felt his heart skip as he saw the Augment now close enough to just about touch arms with him. He felt a slight blush creeping in his ears again, and tried to redirect his mind. Khan chuckled, seeing the slight blushing. “What’s on your mind, you dirty little thing, you….? Point of curiosity you want to bring up?” He placed an arm around the smaller male, drawing him right against his side, and Kirk’s eyes widened.

He scoffed, trying for force himself away from the Augment. “Lemme go, you weirdo! I don’t want your ass!” He snapped. “I could do way better than you any day of the week, and even more so on the weekends!”

Khan laughed openly at this, tossing the smaller human with enough force that he almost hit the ground. He stumbled a few times, but caught himself, shooting the Augment a glare. “Is that right, Captain? You really believe that?” He shook his head, smiling widely. “I do believe you are mistaken, and by quite a large margin, my idiotic friend. You see, _ANY_ Augment is a far better catch than anything you could manage to fish up from your pub crawls. Believe me. Once you’ve had a taste of what I could do for you, you’d be absolutely _ruined_ for anything else. It’d simply pale in comparison…” He said this so matter of factly, and almost as though it were common knowledge. Kirk felt himself go slack jawed. James T. Kirk was a sexual monster, and seemed to have no off-switch. His appetite for the bedroom games seemed insatiable, so this was something that hooked him, and deeply. Khan had him, and was reeling him in nicely and he knew it.

Kirk stared at the back of the Augment, watching him continue to walk down the road, and caught his gaze shifting to his ass. He found himself disappointed in the very existence of the trench coat as it blocked his view, but he knew that the guy had a fine one from when he had him in the brig on the Enterprise. He felt himself bite his lip, and his eyes searched him up and down, before he ran to catch up with him. Falling back in step beside him, they walked in silence for a bit. He did catch his eyes wandering over to Khan from time to time, and then his thoughts wandered to a location he wasn’t really expecting. ‘ _If the guy is augmented in every aspect….does that include his_ -‘ He caught the gutter thought that was coming, and chose to try to shake it off. ‘ _What the fuck has gotten into you Jim?! Since when do you wonder what kinda heat KHAN’s packing in his pants?!_ ’ Again, he couldn’t help it, and he did find himself wondering if his cock was augmented as well. Did the scientists think to augment the males’ penises? Were they hugely long? Were they ridiculously thick? Was it maybe the opposite and they made them really small? Or perhaps they didn’t mess with them at all in that respect and they developed normally, in which case there was no telling what he would get…But if that was the case, or if they made them small, then why did Khan say that he would be ruined for all other experiences if he slept with him? Maybe it was a bluff? He found his curiosity getting out of hand, and that unfortunately never lead to anywhere good…not with James T. Kirk…

“Khan….” Kirk said, question evident in his voice.

Khan shifted his clear blue eyes toward the smaller male, almost grateful for the hint of conversation. He was growing bored and frustrated at the agonizing journey, and their situation as a whole. “Hm?”

Kirk paused for a moment, furrowing his borrow. The thoughts and questions he had surrounding Khan’s genitalia and sexual prowess were still rattling around in his skull, and he was trying to find a way to get them out without insulting or offending the dangerous Augment. “Your comment…on me not being able to ever enjoy anyone else if I ever bedded with you….you really believe you have _that_ kind of skill?” He posed this as his typical doubt and overconfident challenge, knowing this would come across as less of him being interested in the larger male in any way, and more of him challenging the topic. Yeah. That would work!

Khan snorted, and small chuckle escaping. “After all this time we’ve been walking you’re still on about _that_?” He straightened his coat a little as it was sliding some. “I’d have thought maybe you were hungry or something. Lord knows I am…”

Kirk gave a look of disappointment in the response. It didn’t answer his question and made him seem obsessive. He sighed internally, frustrated at the lack of answer. He felt a growling in his stomach, and realized he had, indeed, been ignoring that he was hungry too. “Yeah…I’m hungry too, but that was just an odd thing to say…I just don’t believe it! _HOW_ could you possibly be that good? I’ve got a LOT of experience, and lemme tell ya somethin’…to be SO good that I’d not want to _ever_ sleep with _ANY_ one else again…that’s hard to swallow….I bet you’ve got a baby dick, and you’re just making that up to make yourself feel better….” He said defiantly, hoping that his insult would be enough to goad the Augment into indulging the topic.

Khan stopped short, causing Kirk to have to backtrack to his location. The Augment narrowed his eyes at the smaller human, seething slightly. He gave a sharp nasal exhale, closing his eyes. He stood there for a minute, calming himself. “You know…I had half a mind to crush your skull for that, but I have a far better idea….” He said sharply, walking forward again at a brisk pace.

Kirk gave him a confused look, following along behind. “A better idea like what” Khan didn’t respond, continuing to move forward. “…Khan?”

“You’ll see.” He said darkly. “For right now, we need to find food and a place to stay for the night.” He lead the way forward, looking around. It was starting to cool off, as the sun was moving off toward the west. It was setting some, and the reprieve from the heat was definitely welcome.

Kirk looked over to the woods and sighed. “Considering this world apparently doesn’t accept our credits as payment, I’m guessing we need to hunt….Good thing I have my phaser…you?” Khan nodded, patting his hip. “What do we do for shelter though?” Kirk asked next.

Khan gave a thoughtful ‘ _Hmm_ ’ and moved off the road they were on. “We have to build one, of course.” He called back from the woods.

Kirk sighed as he looked around at the woods. He hadn’t had to do any of this since the survival training in the Academy, and they only did the basics. They actually had some supplies, and here they were…with absolutely nothing but what they had on their personage. This would be a little more of a challenge. He watched as Khan set to work on it, breaking down some branches that he found to be suitable for their needs. He pulled a knife from his boot and began to carve some wedges in the branches, tenting them together. He then began to line the outside of it with palmetto branches to close in the gaps. Kirk helped him with the process, having watched the process for the first minute or two. They worked on it for a while, and by the time it was done, they had a small shelter, large enough to fit the both of them in it.

Kirk stood back, grinning at it. “Not bad, is it?” He said. “Too bad the ground won’t be all that comfortable of a bed…”

Khan stifled a grin as Jim admired their handiwork. “Yeah…that is a pity, isn’t it…” He turned away, surveying the area around them. “Now…dinner…” He began to slink through the woods, silently searching for signs for an adequate animal to hunt. Finally, he seemed to spot one he deemed suitable, and vanished off into the darkening scenery. Kirk rolled his eyes, quite clearly being left to construct the fire. He set to work gathering some sticks and brush, building the pit.

He got a decent fire going, and had tended it for a few minutes. A little while later, Khan showed up, carrying with him a couple of marsh hares. He held them up to Kirk and tossed one on the ground at his feet. “Grab that and skin it.”

The two worked diligently at preparing their meal, finally having something that would settle the growing and nagging pains in their guts. They patiently cooked them over the fire, only slightly disappointed in the lack of having anything to really flavor it with. With the first bites, the gamey flavor was not as bad as they initially thought, hunger making it really pretty good. They picked at their meals, not really chatting much, too busy satiating their respective hungers.

After they completed their meals, they sat there together, watching the fire dance for a while. Kirk looked up at the sky, and lay back on the grass with a sigh. “Y’know…this is actually kinda cool…no real responsibility…”

Khan gave him an odd look at the comment. “That’s one way to put a positive spin on this, I suppose…”

Another minute of silence passed between them. Kirk noticed that Khan was still sitting up, watching the fire as though he was lost in thought. He realized it wasn’t really too significantly long after what would have been his time in history, as he and his crew went into cryostasis in 1996. He had a feeling maybe the Augment was reminiscing on the past, and chanced asking about it. “Thinking over who may remember you?” He got no immediate response. “It’s not that long ago since you and your crew were here, Khan…17 years, right?…Everyone should remember you…Maybe not necessarily this country, but still…how do you feel about being back here now?”

Khan again was silent. He was thinking about the past, and about their situation, but something was _off_ …”Hmm…yeah…I know…I was thinking about that, but it really is of little importance right now…I have a theory about that, but I don’t have enough information just yet to make it a pertinent one to discuss…” He looked up toward the sky too, noting the mass of stars. It really was relaxing to sit here on Earth and admire them. In a way, he’d sort of forgotten about that simple pleasure, as he’d sort of taken it for granted. “Ah. Well, anyhow, I think it best we go ahead and extinguish this fire and get to bed…” He got to his feet, stretching for a minute once he rose. Kirk looked at him with mild concern, but mostly confusion. What was he thinking about that he wasn’t willing to share yet? He sat up, and joined Khan eventually, standing and stretching as well. Khan took a few handfuls of the sand and tossed them on the fire, causing it to die out. He headed toward the makeshift shelter, and Kirk followed suit.

Before he entered, Khan took off his trench coat, laying it out on the ground, and then took off his belt as well. He lay inside the shelter first, hiding a grin as he waited for Kirk to join him.

Kirk lay down on the ground next to Khan, stretching on the ground with a yawn. He folded his arms behind his head, settling in comfortably. He began to close his eyes serenely, not at all expecting what happened next.

As he lay there contentedly relaxing himself in an attempt to slip to sleep, he suddenly felt himself being compressed by a strong weight, a sudden pulling at his hair lifting his head off of his arms. A strap was fastened around his throat and a sudden _FWIP_! Sound met his ears as the leather of Khan’s belt slithered loudly against itself, fastening firmly around his throat. What the hell was going on?!

His eyes met Khan’s, seeing a look in them he couldn’t quite read. He saw a curling of a grin on the Augment’s lips, and the first thought he had was that he was defecting again. Now he was fearing for his life. He instantly threw a wild punch at the much stronger Augment, and his hair was released in response, the now free hand of the large male deflecting the shot. “Oh behave, pet…” He purred into Kirk’s ear. “You wanted to know why I said what I did before, did you not?…What better way to find out than first hand?…” He leaned in close, biting into the nape of the smaller blonde’s neck. Kirk’s back arched in response, a hiss escaping at the sensation. It hurt, but damn! That was pretty fuckin’ sexy! He still took another shot at the larger male, this time with his other fist. He connected with the side of Khan’s face, and it elicited a low growl. Khan grinned, pulling the strap tighter on Kirk’s neck. “Oh so aggressive….this could be more fun than I had initially thought….” Once again he bit into Kirk’s flesh, this time over Kirk’s nipple, through the fabric of his shirt. Kirk howled and hissed, his hips bucking slightly in response. Kirk worked up his shirt, licking and nipping at his now tender and swollen nipple. He kissed a trail down Kirk’s chest and stomach, and back up to the other nipple. He licked at it, nipping at it gently, before placing a firm bite to it as well. Kirk hissed and yelped audibly at the treatment, feeling himself starting to respond more and more at each new tease.

Kirk found that he couldn’t help but grin, licking his lips slightly as he looked at Khan. This was fun! A male he could play rough with could be a nice experience, and especially so since this time he didn’t have to be the one in control of the situation. In most of his sexual encounters, he was the dominating presence. The role switch, although annoying to him at first, was now a pretty big turn on. For some reason, he found this new kink of the choking….what did they call it? Autoerotic asphyxiation? Oh yeah…he had read about that before…yeah, this was actually kind of interesting…maybe he wouldn’t do the whole strangle me the whole time thing, but the choking as a sort of disciplinary action…that was downright sexy! A little pain, as he was learning in this, was a lot of fun, and made for a fast track to an erection, he was noticing. He felt that with each bite, and each choke, his dick twitched, and started to leak. His body arched and he found himself aching for more. He reared back and struck Khan in the face again, hoping to elicit another sort of reaction from the Augment.

Khan chuckled again, feeling the strike from the smaller male. He looked down at him, seeing the devious glint and the lusty look in his eyes as the blush was spreading across his face. He sat himself up from his current ministrations of biting at his stomach just above the beltline, and grinned. “Really, now? So you like to play rough, do you?” He reached down, grabbing a fistful of hard Captain and gave his throbbing erection a firm squeeze and a pull. Kirk’s body arched up, a loud moan and a whine escaping. He grinned wider as he twisted it, applying more pressure as he pulled it further, and Kirk’s whines, moans and whimpers grew louder.

His blush was deepening, and his eyes were glassy, but oh Goddamn! This was awesome! “Ahhhh! F-fuuuuckkk! Khannn!” He moaned as he felt the pain, yet somehow it felt good! “GODDD yess…please, oh yeahh….pull it out….pull it out…c’mon….play with it…”

Khan smirked at the lusty words, giving him a shake before he just released his package altogether. Kirk looked a little disappointed, grinding up into Khan as best as he could, trying to get some form of pressure on his raging erection. “C’mon, you know you wanna….Just…take it out…”

Khan chuckled at this. “Oh no, Captain…I believe it’s _YOU_ that was curious about me…not the other way around…now. We will do this in my time…my way…” He pulled Kirk’s legs up, pressing his own erection against Kirk’s backside, garnering a scarlet blush and a hitching of the breath in the smaller captain. Khan’s little teaser seemed to entice the Captain as intended, causing an undulation of his body beneath the large Augment’s body.

Kirk rolled his hips against Khan’s massive set, trying to gauge how large he really was. It felt massive, but he couldn’t be sure exactly just how big for certain. The fact that his erection was still contained within his pants was skewing the results of his readings pretty badly, but he was still able to gather an idea nevertheless based on the bulge that met his buttocks. His cheeks still flushed, and his eyes lidded and shining with lust at the idea of a wonderful and very wild night of aggressive sex flooding his mind, he spoke without letting his mind filter his words. “Ahh oooohhh….Jesus Christ, man…just fuck me already, holy shit….”

Khan snorted a little at the command, tightening the belt lasso on Kirk’s neck. Kirk gave a gasp, and felt his erection begin to pulse again. His cockhead began to weep when he felt the tension in the leather loosen again. Khan bit into his neck again, and Kirk retaliated, delivering a sharp heel into Khan’s hip.

Khan started at the sudden shot to his hip, shooting a look back at the offending foot. He growled at the shot, looking back at Jim who was grinning cockily at him. “Didn’t see that comin’ did ya?”

Khan bit into his neck again, this time drawing a little bit of blood. Kirk arched up, yelping and hissing, and then the sounds were replaced with moans as Khan began to kiss and suck little marks down Kirk’s collar bone. He was slightly limited, as he still had his shirt on. He grunted at it, sitting himself up and gripping Kirk by the hair. “These shirts of yours must go.” Kirk hissed at the pain of his hair being pulled, but grinned, not objecting at all. He allowed Khan to pull the two shirts off of him, and allowed himself to be forced back to the ground. Khan resumed biting and sucking marks down his collarbone and chest. He slowly undid Kirk’s pants as he began biting and sucking on one of Kirk’s already bruised and marked nipples, eliciting hisses of pain and pleasure. He freed the swollen cock from his pants as he pulled Kirk’s pants low enough to expose his target. Jim had a perfectly sculpted bum, and it was now free game for Khan to play with. He took a second to enjoy his view of Kirk’s raging erection, loving how it was all for him. He gave it a firm smack, eliciting a moan, and grinned. He shook it around, squeezing it and pulling it, giving it a few good teases. Kirk was such a slut for it, and it amused Khan to no end. Pleased with the reactions, and growing tired of waiting for his own relief, Khan began to free himself from his own constraints. He lowered his own garments, allowing his member to pop free, as though it were spring loaded. Kirk saw it sling out, and his greedy, lusty eyes couldn’t leave it. It was a beautiful masterpiece of a cock. So thick and veiny. It was long, and it had a nice mild curve to it that made Kirk lick his lips. That should feel really fucking good, he thought to himself. The head was already leaking slightly, and Khan noticed the hungry look he was getting from his Captain. He lowered his eyelids slightly, giving low, ragged breaths. He began to pump himself slowly at first, rolling his thumb around the head of his penis. The precum that was leaking from the head trailed after his digit, coating the thick head, leaving a slick trail everywhere it went. He licked his lips slightly, giving a hiss, and a low guttural purr, pulling and tugging at his massive penis with more and more seductive fervor. It had Kirk starting to imitate the reaction! Khan saw this, and smacked away his hand, grinning at him. “No, no….not yet…” He lowered himself onto Kirk, positioning himself at Kirk’s entrance.

Kirk winced at the thought, knowing this was going to hurt “Ohh…Khann….can…can’t we…loosen me up first…”

Khan growled lowly, pressing the head at his entrance. He began to rock it at his pucker of muscle, working it gently, slowly, until finally, it popped in. Kirk yelped, writhing, digging his nails into Khan’s shoulders as he felt the burning and ripping sensation of the Augment’s massive cock penetrating his tight sphincter. “AAAHHHH!!! AH! KHAN!! AAAAH! KHAAAANNN!!!” He felt himself shuddering as the larger male continued to rock the massive organ in and out until he was able to get the entire thing in.

Feeling the breaking point finally being reached, Khan slammed in, up to the hilt, and held it there for a minute, seeing a slight indication of tears in Kirk’s eyes. “Alright…it’s in…Give it a few minutes, and I assure you…this will be unlike anything you’ve ever experienced…just deal with the pain for the first few minutes…it’s temporary...” He began to pull back, Kirk shuddering at the feeling, before he slammed it back in, eliciting a yelp. This process was repeated over and over, and it was painful for a couple minutes, but once Kirk got used to it….

“Ohh! OOOOH RIGHT there…Oh YES!!! OH GOD KHAN RIGHT THERE!!!” He was shuddering and digging his nails into Khan’s flesh, using his legs to attempt to pull Khan deeper into his body. The Augment was slamming and rubbing against his prostate in repeated fashion on such a perfect and precise angle it had Kirk seeing stars! He felt his cock twitching and leaking as his entrance was pummeled over and over in explicit ecstasy by the skilled genetic superhuman. This really was an experience like no other! Every thrust had such power, and the stamina of the male laboring away on top of him was out of this world.

Khan suddenly slowed his rapid, hard, deep thrusts, and began to take a slow and rhythmic flow. He pulled himself almost completely out of him suddenly, and began to fuck him with the head of his cock. The glans continually popped in and out and rubbed incessantly against his sphincter, and it was such a wonderful feeling! Suddenly he slammed back in all at once, causing Kirk to see stars. He pounded him deeply, his balls slapping loudly against his skin. He was fucking him so roughly, yet so wonderfully, it was bringing Kirk to orgasm in like fashion with Khan. Khan, however, had a longer winded run, with Kirk exploding to release first. He arched and tensed, moaning louder and louder as Khan fucked him harder and harder into the ground, pressing his legs over his head. The yoga the captain practiced in his personal time was coming in handy right now, as Khan had him bent over himself like a pretzel. He pounded into him so deeply, and so hard, and suddenly Kirk’s dick twitched violently, his balls drawing up, and his head suddenly erupting forth with his seed, the hot sticky milk spilling onto himself and Khan as it ejected itself from Kirk’s pulsing penis. His inner walls convulsed around Khan’s massive dick as Khan fucked him with more and more vigor, feeling his own climax creeping closer. As the tensing and pulsing within Kirk’s body continued, it milked Khan, bringing him over the edge as well. His rock-hard cock burst forth with a powerful jet of semen, coating Kirk’s channel with his seed. He rode it out, moaning and purring at the sensation of the release. He steadied his breath some, pumping himself inside of Kirk a few more times before he allowed himself to slide out with a slick popping sound. He rolled over onto the ground next to Kirk, both parties flushed from the experience. Kirk looked over at the Augment, grinning wildly. “Well…I think I’m gonna need another round later to determine if that’s a fluke or if that’s really your actual skill level.” He said, clearly still trying to catch his breath. Khan couldn’t help it. He had to grin at the response. This kid was a masochist, and he fuckin’ loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***A/N: These chapters may not come up as often as I would prefer, but bear with me. I am juggling my time between my college homework and my other stories that I have on here, but I will be posting to this story as often as I can. Please review and let me know what you guys think so far! Thanks for the comments and kudos so far! I definitely appreciate the support!  
> -a_a8

**Author's Note:**

> ****I do plan to attempt posting to this as often as I can, but I do have obligations to my other works as well. This story was something I was joking about with Indigo_WarPhish, and I just couldn't resist the urge to start it. I was actually supposed to be doing the final chapter of "Of Two Evils" tonight, but as I tried to d it, I kept not getting it right, so I had to give it a break. I will get that up, for anyone who's reading that one, but I also have to finish "Sugar and Spice", start the third installment for the "Enemy of My Enemy" series, now this one, AND manage to keep up on my college homework, so I may be a little slow on the posts at any given time, but it shouldn't be more than a week. I hope. As always, feedback is welcome, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> ***Also, for zeynel, this story will be missing the humiliation tag, unlike "Of Two Evils", so no worries! ;) I took that into consideration in this one for you.


End file.
